The Real Stories A Smash anthology
by nihongo-ookami
Summary: This is my new series. I will be retelling the Background of some of the characters, the first being Game and Watch. Usually I'll stray from the path and make up my own.


**Game and Watch-The Real Story**

The morning light shone through the window of the Game & Watch Household. The first to get up was Mr. Game and Watch. A Rather short man, bald with pale skin. Eyes a deep shade of black, so skinny he could almost be conceived as Two-dimensional. Oh, but looks weren't everything. He was a construction worker. He worked building houses. He got up, moved towards the window, and stretched.

"What a beautiful day."He said. He said this, and then his wife, Ms. Game and Watch, woke up.

"Honey, I'm tired... Please be a little quieter." She asked, then rolled over and went back to sleep. Mr. Game and Watch went into the kitchen after waking up Game and Watch Jr., and feeding Game and Woof, their dog. He pulled a frying pan out from the pan closet, and got sausage out of the fridge. He loved to cook, but could only fry things. He couldn't cook much else, unless it could be popped in the microwave.

He enjoyed flipping sausage. It was sort of an art to him. He flipped and flipped, and when it was done, he flipped it onto a plate nearby, and gave it to his son. He looked at the clock. It was past 9:30!

"Oh crap! I've got to get to work!" In a rush, he put the frying pan into his bag and ran out of the door. His son interrupted him. "Daddy, you left-" Game and Watch Sr. stopped him mid-sentence.

"Son, now is not the time. I have to get to work ASAP. Be good for your mother." He patted his son on the head. He then left, and his son was staring at the stove that he left on. Being only 5, he didn't know how to turn it off. Whatever. He trusted his dad. What's the worst that could happen?

Mr. Game and Watch made it to work just in time. He picked up his hammers, his bucket, his air pump, and his lucky box which he kept in his pocket. He then got to work, working hard and diligently, because, after all, he had mouths to feed. He always carried a parachute on his back for when he fell off of the house. It made him look silly, but better safe than sorry. He then received a call on his phone. The phone had a distinctive beeping sound when it was an emergency. His apartment complex was on fire.

He ran home as fast as possible, and found that the entire building was engulfed in flames. He could hear his family inside, screaming. Although he was old, and not too strong, he wasn't going to let his family die. He grabbed a chair and started busting down doors. He got inside, and saw his family huddled in a corner. He rushed them outside through the door, but as soon as he though it was safe, he heard Game and Woof barking. He ran back inside to save game and woof, but it was too late.

There lay the piece of wood that had crushed Game and Woof's lungs. He grabbed his dog's body and tried to run outside, but the door caved, and he was stuck. He started to bang on the door with the chair he had before, but it was no use. He was too tired. The smoke had left him gasping for air, and in his old state, his lungs were old and already malfunctioning. He fell to the ground unconscious.

The Next day, he woke up in a fiery place. It was not his house, though. This place smelled of fire and brimstone. This, was Hell. He stood up, but found himself chained to a rock. Satan then walked up to him, a contract in hand.

"Come, sign it. If you do, I'll let you go back up to the surface with your precious family." Game and Watch looked around. His body had been burned. He was now living ash. He tried to speak, but his lungs and voice box were so distorted, it was impossible.

He reached into his pocket, his stuff was still there. He pulled out a cell phone. He turned it on, and swallowed it. It then lodged in his voice box. Now, he could communicate using nothing but a series of beeps. He spoke to Satan, asking if he could be saved from this horrible look. Satan shook his head. "That, my friend, will be the price." Game and Watch looked down and beeped. There was nothing else he could do, so he signed. He was then teleported to the surface.

Then he walked to the still-burning embers of what used to be his apartment. He picked up a burning piece of wood, and put it in his pocket as a memento. He was already ash, so what could more fire do to him? Then, the fire on the wood ignited, becoming a torch. He had gained some magical powers while he was in hell, apparently. _Was this in the contract? _ He thought. Next to him were some demons, in the same form he was, but ironically, they had on fire-fighter's helmets. They were apparently sent by Satan to accompany him, so he threw them in his pocket.

He found his wife and son in the airport, each with a ticket somewhere else. They saw him and thought he was a monster. He tried to talk, but he could only beep. They fled from him, in his monstrous state. He tried to sigh, but all that came out was a beep. He went to the wreckage of his house and gathered what he could. The chair left outside, his favorite frying pan had survived the fire, so he took that, his hammers, his bucket, and his lucky box.

He went to the construction site and got his parachute from its place. He then bought a ticket to a land far away. It was known as the land of the trophies. He heard of the place, some of the best fighters in the land gathered there. He heard of a tournament being held. The Grand Prize was a wish by the lord Master Hand. He might be able to wish himself back to normal. Having nowhere else, he got his ticket and left on the boat.

He enjoyed the air moving past him. Across from him were a large turtle-ox thing and a small

pink ball. He recognized the turtle as Bowser, because, who hadn't played video games as a child. He did not recognize the pink ball however. He was looking over the side of the boat, when Bowser pushed him over the side.

"Learn to get rid of your enemies as soon as possible. If you can't do that, you don't deserve to enter the tournament. BWAHAHAHA!!" He fell, and being ash, if he hit the water, he was done for. But he hit something hard. A Turtle had saved him. He was saved! He thanked the turtle, and asked how he could repay him. The turtle got tired of life in the sea, and wanted to come with Game and Watch. Game and Watch was happy to oblige. He told the demons to use a trampoline to toss him back up. They did so, and he took the turtle with him.

He then got up on the deck and put the turtle into his pocket. He went behind Bowser and hit him with a Hammer. Due to the magical power he gained while he was in hell, a flashing number appeared above his hammer. That number was a 9. Bowser then screamed in pain as he was shocked and flew backward onto the deck. Game and Watch grabbed the bell off of the ship and rung it in mockery of bowser. Bowser, humiliated went below deck. Game and Watch knew that this was his place.


End file.
